mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
List of cancelled MossiMovies
Listed below is an incomplete collection of cancelled MossiMovies. There are various reasons as to why a production becomes cancelled, the major one being time constraints. These MossiMovies current states are subject to change at any time due to a possible resurgence of interest or new availability to create. Into the Knight Year: '2009 '''Starring: 'Richoguy13, KountryKid, HIM, Hawkey1576 'Plot: '''Intended to be set in Medieval times, this epic would follow a bumbling young teenager who is selected to become a knight in the wake of destruction in near towns, due to the forces of an evil Lord. The movie would feature battle and training sequences, as well as cultural references to it's time period as well as modern culture. '''Cancellation Reason: '''The group steadily began to realise they were not equipped with enough materials in order to portray the setting of the movie. The rare footage is still available today in the hands of ''KountryKid. The Godmother '''Year: 2008 Starring: ''Richoguy13, Fareseru '''Plot: '''The idea of the movie was to imitate the Godfather in a very weak manner. The first scene was filmed was a proper script constructed, however this was the only scene parodied from the movie. '''Cancellation Reason: '''The outcome of the first scene proved to be less than appealing, and the project was removed in order to plan other MossiMovies. Fitness Film '''Year: '''2011 '''Starring: 'Fareseru, Richoguy13 Plot: '''Before the idea for The Tassie Devil's Rejects came along, the creators planned out this movie, which was set to be about a boy who is far behind on his fitness and health. ''Richoguy13 ''was set to play the fitness trailer who'd just gone through his own health boost. The movie would have poked fun at atheletes and their cultural impact. '''Cancellation Reason: ''The Tassie Devil's Rejects was soon suggested by ''Richoguy13 ''which from the beginning, seemed to have to work with. Untitled Halloween MossiMovie '''Year: '''2009 '''Starring: 'Donut664, LilBadger, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, HIM Plot: '''This short lived idea revolved around the joke that the gang would be filmed walking down the street in their halloween costumes after returning from a party. Whilst this occurs, the shots change to actual monsters who are walking towards them at the other end of the path. Hilarity would ensue when the two groups met. '''Cancellation Reason: '''This was due to time contraints and a lack of interest from certain members from the group. Religion Quest ''Full Article: Religion Quest '' '''Year: '''2009 '''Starring: '''Donut664, LilBadger, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, KountryKid, HIM '''Plot: '''This, perhaps the most famously cancelled, was to revolve around two boys who quest to find the ancient Buddha, who holds all the crucial answers that they need. Many misadventures occur during this time, leading them to a final confrontation with the villain. '''Cancellation Reason: '''In a significant event, the viewing of the finished product proved unsatisfactory to the team, who complained of messy audio and missing footage. Despite being fully complete, at a running length of over 20 minutes, the movie has not seen a commercial release as of 2012. President Addresses the Country '''Year: '''2006 '''Starring: ''Richoguy13'' Plot: '''This rediculous plot was to revolve around an urgent broadcast from the President's office. A twist of events reveals a baby to be the President who begins to talk in a funny and aggressive manner. '''Cancellation Reason: ''LilBadger, ''who was also director, has stated that the footage has gone missing, and that in the end, it may have been deleted.